Technology developed abroad has indicated the feasibility of preparing dental castings of titanium and titanium alloys by both electric arc and vertical centrifugal casting in an argon environment. We propose to evaluate the feasibility of these casting techniques to fabricate partial denture frameworks and subperiosteal implant frameworks from implant grade Ti-6A1-4V in the environment of an American dental laboratory. We feel that Ti-6Al-4V has the potential to provide a superior prosthetic service as it is (a) recognized as the most biocompatible of dental metals and certainly superior to the Ni and Co based alloys presently used, and (b) possesses a strength to weight ratio such that significant reduction in appliance weight and bulk may be achieved in the clinical role. It also possesses superior elongation and fatigue properties, allowing for enhanced clasp performance. Phase I of this study will involve the development of new casting techniques utilizing the new imported technology, including the application of new investment technology and the evaluation of casting results obtained through the comparison of the electric arc argon pressure casting system with the electric arc argon vertical centrifugal system. Parameters to be examined include mold/furnace contamination of castings, casting distortion, casting integrity (surface and volume pores), and microstructure. Phase II of this study would envision clinical trials of the fabricated partials and subperiosteal implants conducted in conjunction with Marquette University, Dept. of Prosthetics, in which the feasibility of the appliances from both a clinical and commercial dental laboratory position would be assessed.